Peach (Smash 5)
Peach makes her third appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Peach is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario's girlfriend. She possesses a wide variety of attacks involving hearts and peaches making her quiet the fairy tail-like princess! Aesthetically, she appears like her appearance in recent Super Mario Bros. games. Changes from SSB4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Performs a spin, then poses and winks. She says "S-weet!" after performing this taunt. *Takes out her umbrella and twirls it above her head, saying "Sweet!" (Right) *Peach pulls out Toadsworth who is waving frantically and then puts him back away. *Dances, singing "La la la la la la" in a taunting fashion. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Peach takes out her parasol and says "I'm ready!" *''Peach winks and says "Alight! Let's go!"'' *''Peach blows a kiss which becomes a heart and winks.'' On Screen Appearance *Peach steps out a cloud of hearts, pulls out her parasol, poses and winks, and says "Heya!" *''Peach floats from above on her parasol and then lands.'' *''A rainbow appears and Peach jumps down from it says "Alright!"'' Victory Animations *Twirls with hearts surrounding her, poses, then says "This is fun!" *Twirls around, and waves, saying "Oh, did I win?" *Swings her arm out and puts it behind her, saying "Peachy!" *''Peach pulls up a turnip and tosses it up and down while saying "Hee hee." *''Peach twirls around with her dress flowing and then poses saying "Peach wins this one!" *''Peach appears with Toadsworth and then then picks him up and begins throwing him up and down in the air to his discomfort.'' Losing Animation *Peach claps her hands with a smile on her face. *''Peach is crying with floods of her tears come from her eyes.'' *''Peach appears as if she is about to faint by holding her hand on her forehead.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the theme song that plays in Super Mario 64 when Mario explores Peach's Castle. Idle Poses *Looks over her shoulders and rubs something off her dress. *Raises arms up and stretches. *''Looks at her ring'' *''Brushes her hair'' Trophies Peach's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Peach Unlock: Classic Mode "Princess Peach is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. How she got to be a princess, I have no idea. But I guess wearing a crown signifies that she is princess, apparently. Her subjects consists of tiny little creatures called Toads and she seemingly rules them with a pink thumb. She also happens to be the girlfriend of Mario but are they ever going to get hitched. She already got married to Bowser once but Peach and Mario just never get to seem to tie the knot. C'mon Mario buddy!" Peach (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Blue "Peach used to pull out Toad to counter attacks that would of damaged her but now she pulls out the poor, old Toadsworth. Where did Toad go? Maybe he got sick and tired of getting pulled out all of the time and decided to walk his own path> Regardless, Toadsworth is now at the mercy of the fighters as Peach will pull him out in order to do damage to opponents. When an opponents attack and Toadsworth connects, he releases his old, musty spores at the opponent. Ewww...it's like that smell you get from old people combined with how a Toad would smell like..." Peach (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Green "Peach can not only float using her parasol but she drop from the sky like a stealth bomber....parabomer...umbrellabomer. She takes out parasol and uses her momentum and weight to push the parasol down. It actually does more damage when it lands than on the descent downwards. Who would think a parasol and a light weight princess could do so much damage but, hey, this is Super Smash Bros. and anything goes I guess. She can defend herself from attacks from below but it totally vulnerable from attacks from above so watch your head!" Sporty Peach Unlock: Boss Battle Console "Peach is a mainstay within the Super Mario Bros. sports games alongside Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Toad. Her sporty outfits changes depending on the sport but she usually keeps the same style - a ponytail pink sleeveless tank, pink shorts, and a severe case of confidence and style! Peach can do it all - play soccer, bowling, baseball, tennis, golf, basketball, and even track and field. She is often cast as a light weight character with medium power but aided with powerful hearts! She is also pretty fast and nimble, too! I guess it helps not wearing a puffy dress!" Biker Peach Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld "Zoom zoom! There goes Peach flying on her anti-gravity bike! She is really fast on it and can zoom past her opponents at high speeds! She also looks very stylish while doing it! She is able to take curves tight and ride down slopes at lightning fast speeds! However when she jumps into a go-kart, she wears her usual dress so not that stylist I guess. Regardless, she always looks good riding that motorcycle. Peach really has a good fashion sense!" Peach (Peach Vibe) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge White "Peach really has some control over her emotions...or mayb she actually doesn't. Peach can access her "Peach Vibes" which will alter her stats and effects on players. That is pretty cool! Joy will bring a smile to opponents faces as she bashes them with quicker attacks. She can also float longer than before though she is much lighter and easier to launch! Rage causes her to blow off steam and grow red to the face with anger. Be careful of her fire-based attacks as they can put on the hurt! Though she loses her jump, speed,and defense as a result. Gloom is just pure sadness but her knockback is off the charts! Calm balances all of these stats out to near perfection. That's really fun!" Peach (Vegetable) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Black "Where a Princess learned how to pluck vegetables like a commoner is beyond me but she seems very skilled in the art of plucking and chucking! Peach can pick up a turnip from the ground and toss it at opponents as a surprise attack. She can even hold onto it and use it for later! That is pretty sneaky devious on her part! Just be careful of those pesky reflectors! Maybe next time I need my garden weeding, I should call Peach!" Peach (Fire) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "Peach is on Fire! Well, when she grabs the Fire Flower that is! In Super Mario Bros 3D World,Peach joins in the fun and can become Fire Peach! That is to say she is able to throw out fireballs at opponents much like Mario and Luigi. She trades in her royal pink dresses for a white and red fire-resistant dress. In Super Smash Bros. however, it isn't actually fire-resistant nor does she need to get the Fire Flower in order to get the dress! She must be pretty determined to go to such lengths to look fashionable!" Peach (Purple) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "Peach helped Mario in the events of Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars and defeated Smithy who had taken over Bowser's Castle. While kidnapped by Bowser, the tables turned with Smithy's Gang invaded and scattered the players far and wide. The gang member Booster, who found Peach, kidnapped her after falling in love and aimed to marry here. The forceful wedding was broken up by Mario who managed to rescue Peach. From that moment on, Peach joined the group on their adventure. She had several healing and white magic abilities in the game." Peach (Up) Cyan Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Has Peach always had her trusty parasol? That thing has appeared in more Super Mario Bros. games than I can count. However, she doesn't really seem to use the item outside of appearances. One notable use of the parasol was to shield herself from the suns rays in Super Mario Sunshine and uses it in some her karts and bikes in Mario Kart. I guess the really notable use for the parasol is in Super Smash Bros.! That's S-weet!" Nurse Peach Unlock: Complete a Sheik Character Challenge "Aiding a doctor is the only diligent nurse. This is the case with Peach when Doctor Mario dons on his white coat and stethoscope! Clad in a white nurse uniform, the nurse headdress, and all of the articles a nurse usually carries with her. However, she does completely the opposite of what a nurse should do - beating her "patients" to a mushy pulp. Some of us may of had those rough nurses who treat you like a bag of meat. Well, Peach happens to be one of those nurses!" Peach Blossom Unlock: All Star Mode "Peach isn't only capable of using her parasol, Toadsworth, picking up vegetables, and using hearts as attacks but she can also use peaches to heal herself. Peach Blossom is her Final Smash where she summons giant peaches from the sky while putting all of her opponents into a deep sleep. She is then free to eat the peaches to heal herself and then clobber her opponents with Smash attacks! It isn't that powerful of a Final Smash but it heals Peach which is a definite plus!" Peach & Daisy Unlock: Unlock all Sheik's trophies "Mario has Luigi, Bowser has Bowser Jr., and Peach has Daisy! Peach and Daisy are both Princesses of their respective kingdoms yet they often team up in games like Mario Kart Double Dash. Peach can transport opponents via heart magic to a magical land where she summons Daisy. Together, they hammer away at opponents with various sports equipment. Then, holding each others hands, they slam it into the opponent; launching them far away with the power of love and friendship!" Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Characters